


Hiding

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you this was a bad idea,” The Doctor mutters as he sonics the lock on River’s cell. Not her usual stormcage cell - no, this River was far too early in her timeline to be there yet - this one was in 17th Century Paris. <br/>“No you didn’t.”<br/>“Yes, I did, I specifically remember saying the words “River, this is a bad idea’!”<br/>She huffs, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to take all night about that sweetie?” She motions to the lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

  
“I told you this was a bad idea,” The Doctor mutters as he sonics the lock on River’s cell. Not her usual stormcage cell - no, this River was far too early in her timeline to be there yet - this one was in 17th Century Paris.

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did, I specifically remember saying the words “River, this is a bad idea’!”

She huffs, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to take all night about that sweetie?” She motions to the lock.

Irritated, he switches the setting, tries again and the lock pops open.

“And anyway,” She says as he takes her hand and pulls her from the cell, hurrying with her down the corridor. “You say that about everything.”

“That’s because all your ideas are bad ones, dear.”

She leans in then, her voice a low purr by his ear, “Guess I’m just a bad girl, sweetie.”

“Hmm,” he comments, trying to be stern but realising that reaching up to tap her on the nose with a smirk as they hurry down the corridors probably betrays the fact that he likes that a little too much.

“Anyway,” she says again after a moment. “How come I ended up in here and you didn’t? Doesn’t seem fair to me.”

“Well,” he says, “You were half naked and I was still clothed. Public indecency is illegal in this century you know - and you’re a woman.”

“What, that’s a crime, is it?”

“It is here when we were doing what we were.”

“We were only kissing,” she rolls her eyes.

“Naked kissing.”

“Half naked,” she argues. “And that was your fault anyway.”

“River!” He splutters, and waggles his finger crossly at her. “You took your own top off if you remember rightly!”

“Yes, but it was your fault.”

“How was it my -”

“Hey! You there!”

The yell from behind them makes them stop their bickering abruptly, one glance at the guard running towards them and the Doctor is grabbing River’s hand again and they are racing through the dungeons.

“This way!” He tugs at her hand.

“No that way goes down!”

“No it doesn’t it’s the way I came!”

“Well it wasn’t the way I came!”

“Halt!” Comes the shout.

“We don’t have time to argue, come on!”

River huffs and lets the Doctor pull her through the archway and round the corner, running with him down a dark flight of stone stairs.

“I _told_ you this way went down!”

“No it’s fine, it just goes down first and then up.”

“Really?”

“...Maybe - we can’t go back now anyway!” He says as they hear footsteps behind them.

It turns out the Doctor had been wrong, something River gleefully reminds him of five minutes later when they are bundled into a tiny dark room with the door barricaded, listening to pounding footsteps go up and down the corridors, searching for them.

“It’s dark in here,” she whines quietly. “And hot. How long are we going to have to be in here!?”

“I don’t know, until we know it’s safe,” he mutters, ear pressed to the door.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if you’d just listened -”

“Yes, fine, you were right and I was wrong is that what you want me to say?”

River smirks and folds her arms. “And don’t you forget it.

They fall silent, the Doctor with his ear still pressed to the door.

“I can’t see anything in here,” River grumbles.

He sighs and pulls out his sonic, whirring it to life and the green glow fills the room.

“Doctor! Put that away,” she hisses, grabbing it off him and turning it off before the noise alerts someone to their presence.

“Well unless you happen to have any matches handy I’m afraid it’s your only option dear…” He trails off when the room is illuminated again and sees River smirking at him by the light of the single match she holds up. “Where on earth were you keeping those?”

She winks and looks round the room, ‘aha’ing when she finds a torch on the wall, reaching up on her tiptoes to set the match to it. It becomes apparent they are in some sort of tiny store room, with weapons hanging on the walls, a small wooden desk in the middle with papers piled on it and a candle burnt halfway down.

The Doctor huffs, stuffing his sonic back in his pocket. “It’s going to get hotter in here with that thing on.”

“Maybe we should take our clothes off,” River suggests.

“Taking your clothes off is what got us into this mess in the first place.”

She goes quiet for a moment, and the Doctor is just about to turn from the door to glance at her and see what she’s up to when he feels a warm body press up against his back and small hands sliding around his abdomen and over his hips. He sucks in a sharp breath, closes his eyes and mentally counts the risks in his head, decides any of them are worth it and spins them around so he has River pinned between him and the door.

Half naked, very bare chested River. He stares down at her with wide, dark eyes, her breasts rising and falling gently in the low orangey light of the torch, and he eyes her tank top and bra on the floor.

“Oh you are a bad girl,” he breathes.

“You love it,” River whispers against his neck, her lips sealing the words onto his skin with a lingering kiss.

His hands roam over her body, pausing briefly to cup the weight of her breasts in each before gliding round to the small of her back and then her to her bum, squeezing it cheekily and hauling her into him.

“This reminds me of the time we got locked in a cupboard in a museum on mars for five hours…” He mutters with a smirk.

River smiles, nails scraping lightly over the back of his neck. “What happened?” She breathes, knowing perfectly well.

She can feel his smirk by her ear. “Bend over and I’ll show you.”

“Ooh such a romantic, Doctor,” River coos.

“Only for you, dear,” he murmurs with a grin, hands sliding down her sides and round her hips to swiftly unbutton her jeans. He wastes no time in shoving them down her hips, and River’s hands go down to help him, pushing them down and kicking them off her legs. He kisses her again, and with two hands under her thighs, he hoists her up, her legs going round his waist as she lets out a muffled squeak of surprise against his mouth, and he turns them, walking the two strides to the desk and depositing her on it.

As she sucks on his tongue his hand glides round over her hip and dips inside her knickers, where his long fingers stroke through the hot wet folds of her sex, pressing and rubbing at her clit before sliding down to push one inside her. She moans against his mouth, legs shifting further apart and body arching into his.

“More,” she breathes into his open mouth, and the Doctor, never one to deny his wife works another finger inside her, shortly followed by another, stretching her and delighting in her whimper as her nails dig into his neck. He presses his palm hard against her clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of her and she lets out a loud moan, followed by a plea of his name.

“Quiet, River,” he whispers against her lips.

The older versions of his wife would challenge him with a ‘make me,’ already knowing what was coming, but this younger version reminds him of how early she is in her timeline when she merely shakes her head with another whimper, inner walls contracting around his fingers. “Can’t,” she breathes.

“Yes you can.”

“No, I - _mmph!_ ”

He presses his hand over her mouth, enjoying the surprise in her eyes, quickly followed by the darkening of them that always betrays how much she enjoys him taking control. He remembers the early days with her - _his_ early days that is - River would tug and bite and claw at him - and had to all but tie herself up to get him to understand what she wanted while he blushed and fumbled and tried to keep up.

He is positively delighted to realise that it’s very likely that he is the one who taught her that she liked it that way.

His eyes on hers, he increases the pressure of his palm against her clit as curls his fingers within her and presses against the spot inside her that makes her thighs quiver and her breath catch, hearing her inhale sharply through her nose, her moan muffled by his hand. He can tell she is fast approaching her climax by the trembling of her thighs and the way her breath is coming out short and fast through her nose, her fingers curled tightly into the sleeves of his coat and he presses harder, moves his fingers faster within her, waits until he sees her just begin to tip over the edge…

And he withdraws his hand abruptly, smirking as she all but screams in frustration against his palm - he is glad he has it pressed to her mouth or he’s certain she would have announced their hiding place to the entire prison.

“You bastard!” She hisses when he releases her long enough to pull her from the table and spin her in his arms so he is pressed to her back.

“Hush,” he mutters against her ear, “Don’t want to give us away now dear, do you?”

Her hand is wriggling its way between them - when had it got there? - And he gasps when she strokes him firmly through his trousers.

“It’s not nice to tease a girl, Doctor,” she murmurs, out of breath, her voice low and thick with desire and frustration.

He grabs her wrist and pulls her hand away, taking hold of the other one and planting both flat on the desk in front of her so she is bent slightly at the waist.

“That wasn’t teasing, River,” he murmurs in her ear, lips brushing it just lightly before he nips at her lobe and hears her let out a soft moan. His voice drops to a whisper, “That was a warm up.”

He hears her breath catch in her throat but she recovers quickly; “Well get on with the main event then,” She says cheekily and he nips sharply at her neck in retaliation.

“Quiet you,” he rumbles. “When I let you come…” he says, one hand smoothing up over the taut muscles of her stomach and cupping a breast. “I want you to come _hard_ …” he pinches her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he says the word and River gasps.

“Fuck,” she utters, and he smirks.

“That was the idea.”

She lifts her hands to hook her thumbs into the top of her knickers, clearly with the intent of pulling them down, but the Doctor quickly grabs her wrists and plants her hands firmly back on the table with a gruff, “Stay still.”

He moves his own hands to her underwear, sliding them down to her thighs and placing a hand in the small of her back, pushing down to arch her back and tilt her hips to him. River spreads her legs apart and rocks back against him impatiently, humming smugly when he makes a choked sound, and his hands, suddenly trembling, go to the fastenings on his trousers and yank at them hurriedly.

Sighing as he finally frees his erection from the confines of his trousers, he takes himself in hand and rubs the tip of his cock over River’s slick folds.

“Mm, yes, please - insi -” He muffles the rest of her begging with his hand hastily clamped once more over her mouth.

“Shh,” he reminds her, and free arm sliding round her form, he steps forward and leans down over her back. “Can you be quiet?” He murmurs against her ear, rocking his hips and letting his length slide over the slick folds of her sex. She moans behind his hand, and shakes her head. He smiles; he hadn’t been planning to remove his hand anyway - but he’s pleased to know she’s picking up on the way he means for this to go and already playing along.

Keeping his hand pressed to her mouth, the Doctor lines himself up with his other hand and pushes steadily into her. She lets out a soft moan and he tightens the pressure on her mouth in warning. She clenches her inner muscles around him causing him to give an involuntary choked groan of his own, and he hears her muffled giggle behind his palm.   
“Behave,” he growls.

River arches her back, and pushes her hips back, letting him slide deeper inside her, and unable to hold back any longer, he braces his free hand on her hip and begins thrusting into her in a steady rhythm.

She feels tight and hot and wet and perfect around him, and it is all he can do to keep quiet himself as he slides in and out of her. He drops his head to her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of her curls - no matter where River is in her timeline, no matter how many years between versions of her there are and however many different hair products and shampoo she uses, there is always the same underlying scent lingering in her curls; a sweet musky scenet that is distinctly _her_ \- and intoxicating to him - and he noses them aside to mouth at her neck as he moves within her. River tilts her head to the side and he sees her eyes flutter shut and notices her fingers curling into the wooden desk she is braced over. _My River_ , he thinks, but reminds himself that this one is still young and easily spooked when it comes to sentiment, and so keeps the thought to himself.  

The tiny torch-lit room is quiet except for the sounds of their harsh breathing and the occasional muffled moan as the Doctor moves inside her. He slides his hand from her hip around to dip his fingers between her legs, and easily finds her clit, swollen and slick, delighting in River’s moan of appreciation when his fingertips slip over it. He rubs it in time to his thrusts and hears and feels River panting in time, short sharp inhalations and exhalations through her nose as her legs spread wider and she pushes back against him in encouragement and he knows from experience she’d be chanting _yes, sweetie, more,_ if she could speak.

After a few moments he feels her inner walls begin to flutter around him, hears her muffled moans increasing in frequency and pitch and recognising the signs, moves his fingers away from her clit.

“Don’t come yet.”

She makes a muffled scream of frustration behind his hand, and he knows if she had been able to talk she would have sworn at him.

Hand tight on her hip again now as he moves deep inside her he speaks low against her ear. “I don’t want you to come until I say you can… do you understand?”

She pauses, breathing hard through her nose, her body heaving against him and he thinks she is going to stubbornly refuse - he feels her body go tense and thinks for a moment he may have pushed her too far this early and she is about to pull out of his grasp and shove him to the floor and take control - but then her body relaxes against his and she hesitantly nods her head.

“Good girl,” he whispers in her ear, and then with his fingers tight enough on her hip to bruise and hand pressed over her mouth, he begins pounding into her with abandon, fucking her hard over the table and delighting in the way her body begins to tremble, her knuckles white as her nails curl into the wood and her breathing sharp and uneven - she is holding her breath, he dazedly notes, in a desperate attempt to keep control of her body and he rewards her with his open mouth pressed to her neck, tongue sliding over her skin and teeth nipping lightly as he feels his own climax approaching, the speed of his thrusts increasing.

He comes inside her, and he can feel River’s whole body shaking with the effort of holding back her own climax, can hear the desperate noises she is making from behind his hand, and as soon as he can take a breath, he pulls out of her, stepping back and taking a moment to catch his breath, hands shakily tucking himself back into his trousers.

“Please, _please,_ ” she whimpers, as soon as his hand leaves her mouth, nearly crying as she begs him, “Doctor _please_ I can’t…”

“Shhh,” he hushes her, hands skimming up her sides, groaning when she gives a full body shudder. He squeezes her breasts in his hands briefly, listening to her gasp, and then drops a kiss between her shoulder blades, another to the middle of her spine, and one to the small of her back, dropping to his knees behind her. “Lean down,” he murmurs, and River obeys immediately, practically falling against the desk so her cheek and bare breasts are pressed to the wood. “Quiet,” he reminds her lowly, and nudges her legs further apart, grips hold of her hips and buries his face in the wet, quivering heat of her.

He hears her gasp but thankfully she manages to keep control of her voice - it’s risky, trusting her to while he does this when any sound could alert the guards to their hiding place - her default setting is _loud_ and he’s wound her up so tightly he knows how hard he’s about to make her come - but a little risk and danger had always gotten them both off all the better.

He doesn’t hold back now, thrusting his tongue inside her and letting his chin bump against her clit, moaning quietly to let her feel the vibrations of the sound and within seconds she is clenching around his tongue, thighs shaking.

“Doctor -!” She gives a desperate gasp, and he hums against her in permission just as he slides his tongue down to seal his lips around her clit and slides two fingers round inside her and she shatters instantly.

He sucks at her clit, working his fingers against her inner walls as he feels her orgasm grip her, her entire body trembling so hard he fears her legs will give out, a rush of hot liquid dripping out over his hand and his mouth and he laps at her greedily, feeling a second climax take her just as she had begun to still, hears her cry of pleasure from above him reverberate around the tiny room.

When she finally gasps out a plea for him to stop he withdraws his fingers and sits back on his heels, hands on her hips steadying her and guiding her down to collapse in his lap. She turns in his arms and clings to him, her body shaking and heaving as she gasps for breath, even as she drags his mouth to hers for a furious, desperate kiss.

When she parts for air after a few seconds she rests her forehead against his shoulder, panting hard.

“I think you broke me sweetie,” she mumbles shakily, and he huffs out a laugh against her curls as he drags her underwear back up her thighs and urges her to her feet. She is weak-limbed and dazed as he sits her on the desk and grabs her jeans off the floor, hurriedly slipping them back onto her legs. “Up, he says,” tugging her off the desk and letting her lean on him as he pulls up her jeans and buttons them quickly.

“What’s the hurry?” She says, blinking at him as he scoops her tank top off the floor, deciding to stuff her bra into his pocket and urging her arms up so he can pull the top over her head.

“Got your breath back?”

“What? Why?”

“Because, dear,” he yanks her top down and gives her a smug look. “Good as that orgasm clearly was, it certainly wasn’t quiet.”

Her eyes widen.

“And in about... three point five seconds....” he pauses, listening - pounding feet approaching outside. “We’re going to have to run!”

He grabs River’s hand as she gasps, and then drags her from the room - they burst through the door just as a gang of soldiers are thundering down the corridor towards them, and take off running to the sounds of yells and ‘ _halt!_ ’s.

“I hate you!” River shouts over the noise of pounding feet as they tear through the prison.

He flashes her a grin. “No you don’t!”

 

 


End file.
